The Rise of the Phoenix
by ElenaLouise13
Summary: In a world where status and etiquette mean everything, pureblooded heiress Hermione Black rises up above all the rest. Very AU, canon pairings for the most part. WARNING: Major character deaths and many, many feels. Enter at your own risk.
1. 1 Black, 2 Blacks, 3, 4, please no more!

**Chapter One: 1 Black, 2 Black, 3 Blacks, 4, 5 Blacks, 6 Blacks, Please no more!**

* * *

_"Wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost."_  
_-Avicii: Wake Me Up._

* * *

"Black, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called as a girl of only eleven years old with voluptuous black curly hair and eyes like quicksilver strode up to take a seat on the three legged stool.

The sorting hat placed on the head of Hermione Black seemed hesitant to make a decision. "Hmmm," it intoned as it searched the brain of the young beauty. "Plenty of brains. But I wouldn't expect any less from a Black. Plenty of cunning too, though not much sense of self preservation. You're quite brave too, my dear.

It'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat thundered.

The entire Slytherin table stood stock still in silence as Hermione Black rose from her place on the stool to take a seat at the rarely silent Gryffindor table. There was plenty of quiet chatter and polite clapping amongst the other two houses as they absorbed the shock of Hermione's sorting.

"Black, Sirius," was called immediately after her. She watched disinterested as her second cousin took his seat on the stool she had just vacated, and the hat was placed upon his head. 'Surely he will be sorted into Slytherin,' she thought. But to her utter surprise, her cocky cousin was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Some time later the name "Potter, James" was called out. Now this was an interesting one to her. She was quite careful to maintain a bored facade as she watched, enraptured, as Aunt Dorea's son took nearly ten minutes to be sorted. But at last he was sorted into the same house as she.

"Uh, Hullo," said a voice from beside her. To her left sat the bespectacled face and dark unruly hair of James Potter himself. "My name is James. I noticed you were sitting my yourself, and erm, I thought I should say hi."

"My name is Hermione," She introduced herself as he took his seat next to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." She inclined her head as a gesture of respect.

"Uh, and same to you too," he mumbled, confused.

"Thank you, We're first cousins you know," She explained quickly as the food appeared on the table. Hermione knew at once that Aunt Dorea though still very much a Black, had failed to teach her only son simple pureblooded etiquette. The boy clearly had no clue.

Her other cousin Sirius moved to sit on her other side. "Hullo there," he said with a slowly appearing smirk. "So, are you one of my psychotic cousins?" he asked.

"You don't know, do you?" She said looking up at him with a completely blank expression, batting her eyelashes slowly for emphasis.

"Psychotic, oh definitely psychotic," He muttered. "And, Oh, speaking of psychotic witches. Look what evil this way comes," He said as he twirled around on his bench to face their three cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. Andromeda was closest to the three of them in age, she was a second year, but Narcissa was a fourth year, and Bellatrix in her sixth year.

"It is truly so sad to see such great blood wasted in this filthy house. You both have sorely disappointed the noble house of Black on this day. I suppose it's good though, that I have three new blood traitors to crush. This make my year so much more eventful," Bellatrix laughed, delighted at the prospect.

"Oh, Bella!" Hermione all but wailed. "I am just so very upset! I-I don't know why the sorting hat put me here, in this horrid house. I'm so distraught. Father will be so disappointed. What shame!" Hermione feigned.

"Darling girl," Narcissa cooed. "Don't cry. It will all be fine. Tojours Pur"

"Yes, Tojours Pur," Hermione intoned, nearly inaudibly.

"We'll be in touch, poor cousin," Andromeda told her, looking quite like she pitied Hermione. And with that the three Black sisters swept back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione spun around and her face broke into a wide smile, and barked a short laugh as she addressed the boys, "How about that show?" she asked.

"You. can't. expect. us. to. believe. that. was. all. A. FARCE!" Sirius said quietly at first, but getting louder with each word.

"Well, it was. Whether you choose to believe it or not, Sirius. And truth be told, your Uncle Alphard doesn't give a damn where I end up. Because all he wanted was a son, and look what he got! Bellatrix Junior!" Her scream turned into a shrill cackle, and everyone looked quite startled to see a first year screaming at the top of her lungs. "And you, Sirius Black, can take what you do and don't believe and shove it!" Hermione turned on her heel and strode out of the Great hall in a huff

* * *

Some time later, whilst lounging on her luxurious red fourposter bed she heard her dorm mates coming up the stairs. She expected four other room mates as there were five beds total in her dormitory. The first girl to enter was one she knew well; Marlene McKinnon. She had grown up with Marlene, as their mother had been a Parkinson, and in the same social circle are her mother. Hermione hadn't known that Marlene had been sorted into Gryffindor as well. However it shouldn't surprise her, as the McKinnon's were known to be a family that was historically sorted into her house.

Marlene was closely followed by Molly Prewitt, small slip of a girl covered in freckles and sporting a disorganized mop of fiery corkscrew curls. She was another of Hermione's cousins, though her branch of the family had long since been blasted off the family tree before Molly herself was even thought of.

The third girl was one she was unfamiliar with, short blonde hair and eyes of a vivid green. The fourth girl was Alice Fortescue, another pureblooded girl whose family was likely to be very angry that she was sorted into Griffyndor.

"Hello, My name is Hermione Black, and I'd like to say that I'm quite sorry for my behavior in the great hall. I've been under immense pressure, and my five cousins aren't helping me in the slightest" She said, standing to greet her dorm mates.

"I understand Hermione," Marlene said immediately, "But, I can't speak for anyone but myself."

"I understand as well," Alice said quietly. "I saw your three cousins harassing you, and your other two flocking to you like birds to a feather."

"Thank you Alice," Hermione said honestly to the girl. The other two girls said nothing as they made their way to their beds and began to unpack their trunks. "What's your name?" Hermione asked the blonde girl.

"Lily Evans," She responded promptly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said smiling at the muggleborn girl.

"I'm Molly Prewitt," Molly introduced herself, seemingly more out of politeness than having any desire to introduce herself.

"Please to meet you Molly, I'm Hermione as I said before," She chuckled briefly. "I do believe we're third or fourth cousins."

"Yes we are. I do believe we're third cousins; twice removed, or something like that," Molly acknowledged begrudgingly.

"I'd would like to personally apologize for my behavior today in the great hall," she said to Molly. "It was uncalled for,"

"It's okay Hermione, like Marlene said, no one blames you." Lily said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Hermione," Marlene piped up. "Bellatrix and her sisters are horrid, they're easily the evilest people here."

"I'm well aware of that," Hermione shuttered. "I do spend most my holidays with the three of them."

"That would be absolutely retched!" Alice said looking nearly sick. "Are they so terribly nasty on the holidays?" she asked.

"No as a rule Andy and Cissa aren't too awfully mean on holidays, but Bella is nearly always hounding after her mother acting like a junior psychopath."

"That's good that they're nicer," Alice looked relieved.

"I saw you talking to that cute boy," Lily said, looking for all the world that she hadn't meant to let that slip out of her mouth. "What's his name?"

"Which one?" Hermione asked her.

"The one with glasses," She said looking much like she was daydreaming about James.

"Oh, that's my cousin, his name is James. James Potter."


	2. Siriusly?

**Chapter Two: Siriusly?**

* * *

"I never meant to start a war. I just wanted you to let me in, and instead of using force. I guess I should've let you win."  
-Miley Cyrus: Wrecking Ball

* * *

Hermione's first morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quite uneventful. The only other person awake when she left for breakfast was Marlene. Hermione had arisen before the dawn, as was her routine. She showered, dressed, and bid Marlene good morning before slipping out of the dorms, then out of the portrait hole.

Hermione sat at her table, there were only a small handful of other students awake at this hour, and she reveled in the morning sunlight portrayed by the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione reached out to take a piece of toast off of the serving plate in front of her when a pale white hand encircled her wrist. "Ah-ah," came the voice connected to the hand. "That's my toast," Sirius Black sat himself down next to her and proceeded to pry her toast out of her fingers and stuff it into his mouth.

"Sirius," she began, breathing through he nose, to keep calm. "If you must insist upon annoying me to no end, I must insist that you cease to exist. I'm not in the mood."

"Someone's not a morning person," Sirius said as a wide smile stretched across his face.

"On the contrary Mr. Black. I am a morning person. I just do not seem to be a Sirius person," Hermione said with the utmost seriousness.

Sirius chocked on the pumpkin juice he had been sipping, and his eyes bulged out of his head a little. "Did you just make a Sirius pun?" he snorted. "Siriusly?"

"Siriusly," Hermione replied, a small smile lighting up her aristocratic face.

"I like you," Sirius proclaimed boldly. "You make jokes about my name, and I like it."

"Thank you Mr. Black," Hermione said, picking up her books, and marching out of the Great Hall in search of the library. Leaving in her wake a dazed Sirius, whose head was full of Hermione and swirling with the scent of her lavender and rosemary perfume.

* * *

Her first potions class went well, except for the fact that it was with the Slytherin's.

They didn't outright harass her, but it got quite close. Due to the tutoring her father insisted upon Hermione breezed through her first potion and was released from class early as Professor Slughorn sung her praises.

The minutes flew by until Lily joined the seat beside her in Transfiguration. "So what exactly are we doing in this class?" she asked.

Hermione turned to face Lily with disbelief before she remembered that the girl was a muggleborn. "Just watch that cat on the desk," She told Lily.

No sooner had she said that, Professor McGonagall transformed into her human form. "Good afternoon class," She said surveying the young witches and wizards that filled her class.

"Today we're going to learn begin to learn the art of Transfiguration," She told the class.

"We'll be transforming needles into matches," She set about passing out a few needles to each student. She then taught the incantation to the students and they began to get to work. Several minutes later Hermione had not only managed to completely change her needle into a match, but she could also change it back into a need. "Very good Miss Black. Ten points to Gryffindor."

And so it happened that Hermione was released form double Transfiguration with Ravenclaws ten minutes into the period and without any homework.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Remus Lupin asked Hermione whose nose was currently immersed in a book.

"Do what?" Hermione asked without looking away from her book.

"Oh, I don't know; You always released early from class, and without any homework! You somehow manage to wrap every teacher here around your skinny little fingers, and you master every spell that gets sent your way within seconds. Take your pick!" He huffed.

"It's called finesse, Mr. Lupin," She said looking up at him with a bored expression covering her face. "Ask your every-so-elequent friend Mr. Black if you'd like a lesson, for I'm afraid I cannot seem to spare the time."

After that, Remus no long spoke to the Blackest jewel of them all.

* * *

Second year went off without a hitch, but the beginning of third year brought a whole new load of problems. It brought the fascination of one Sirius Black, as Hermione blossomed even further with the onset of puberty. She had shot up a whole foot since first year, putting her at a comfortable five and a half feet. She was still willow slim, with skin of cream and roses, and long midnight hair. Her eyes, framed with thick lashes grew to an even more vibrant silver, and like most Black women she was quite well endowed.

All of this had attracted Sirius' attention, and instead of expressing his affection for her in the normal way he would any other bird, he'd chosen to annoy her no end, this made the Gryffindor Princess hold the Black heir at arms length all term.

It took Hermione from third year to fourth year to beat Sirius off with a stick, and then somehow the summer between fourth and fifth year Sirius himself shot up to a comfortable six foot two, and he lost near all interest in Hermione. He was too busy in the beds of every slag in Hogwarts.

It was then, in the winter of her sixth year, eight days before Christmas to be exact, that Hermione stepped off the train to come home for winter holiday's she was greeting not by her father, Alphard, but by her Aunt Walburga. "Hello Aunt," Hermione addressed the Black Matriarch.

"Hello Hermione Dear," Aunt Walburga smiled quite sinisterly at the third year. "Your father owled to say that you'd be spending the Holidays with us at Grimauld Place."

Hermione followed her Aunt as she collected Sirius who for once was on his best behavior. Sirius had began to grow his hair out shaggy, to make girls like him even more than they already did. Sirius was followed closely by Regulus, who had been sorted into Slytherin. He had steadily became the Prince of Slytherin over the years, just as Hermione had secured her place as the Princess of Griffyndor.

"Come, Come, Sirius, Regulus," Aunt Walburga beckoned.

The darkened halls of Grimmauld Place beckoned to Hermione. After having spent a week here, she could sense the power encased in those walls, and she was drunk off it.

"Hermione," Aunt Walburga said from the Kitchen. Kreature stood on a high stool stirring a cauldron of what looked to be stew.

"Yes, Aunt," Hermione answered, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Take a seat," Aunt Walburga motioned for Hermione to sit in the empty seat in front of her.

"I know I mustn't ruin any surprises, but I wanted to clue you in on your Christmas present," Aunt Walburga looked as though she was pleased enough to purr like a cat.

"What sort of present?" Hermione asked her Aunt.

"The best kind," Aunt Walburga answered simply. "Your father and I have been in talks for some time to work out a deal. I just signed your marriage contract yesterday. You're to marry one of my sons," Aunt Walburga looked delighted.

"I see," Hermione watched Aunt Walburga carefully. "And which of your sons am I to marry?" She asked her Aunt.

"Why, Sirius of course!" She exclaimed. "I'll probably marry Regulus off to one of those three daughters of my cousin. But you, you my dear, you have the blood of Salazar Slytherin in you. Your mother was a Prince, and to be half a Black on top of that, nothing could be better for the House of Black!"

"That's quite gracious of you, Aunt," Hermione said trying for her sake to stay calm, as her worst fears had been realized. She was only sixteen and her father had already married her off to her cousin! "May I ask the terms of our Marriage contract?"

"Oh course girl! Your father provided quite the dowry for you, and in return we've decided that you must marry before you've been out of Hogwarts a year, and have at least one heir before you've been out of Hogwarts for five years."

"And there are no other terms?" Hermione asked, confused. Generally in pureblooded marriage contracts there were terms about infidelity, and when the marriage had to be consummated, also, often the contract even dictated where they newly wedded couple had to live.

"No, dear Girl. I've come to love you in the time you've been here with me. And I've always desired to have at least one daughter, maybe now I'll get one," Aunt Walburga said wishfully.

Hermione took a moment to survey her scary Aunt. Like most Black women she had pale skin, black eyes, dark, perfect curly hair, and a willow slim body with wide hips. If what Aunt Walburga said was true Hermione was very lucky to have such a liberal mother-in-law.

"When will my fiancé learn of our contract?" Hermione asked.

"Christmas Eve, he's expected to give you your engagement ring Christmas morning."

"I'm so excited!" Hermione exclaimed, playing for a moment, the role of a perfect pureblooded girl.  
"As am I. Hermione, As am I," Her Aunt looked down at her, for once smiling a genuine smile.

* * *

A/N: so, in this fic, Eileen Prince married Alphard Black, Severus Snape, essentially doesn't exist. It's actually quite central to the plot, and I'll delve more into that in the next few chapters. I'm sorry if it seems like this is moving quite fast. I wanted to cover her sorting, and sort of breeze through the first few years to get to her betrothal. It slows down slightly from here, and doesn't really qutie stop this rapid-fire pace until her seventh year at Hogwarts has ended. This fic, is pretty much my interpretation of Maurauder's Era Wizarding Britain through the eyes of Hermione Black and company. So Please enjoy!

~Elena Louise


	3. You're the best Black for me

**Chapter Three: You're the best Black for me**

* * *

_"You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel?"_  
_-Katy Perry: ET_

* * *

He came in the night. All the sudden a hand covered the mouth of the sleeping Hermione. "Mmmph!" Hermione mumbled as she woke up in a terror.

"Shh," It was Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whisper-yelled.

"I'm here to speak with you," Sirius said, running his fingers through his shaggy hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up from James Potter.

"Is this about the contract?" Hermione asked.

"You knew about the bloody contract?" Sirius said louder than he had intended.

"Yes, your mother told me about it yesterday while you and your father went to Diagon Alley," Hermione told an outraged Sirius.

"Well?" Sirius said sharply.

"We don't have a choice Sirius. Just give me the damned ring tomorrow and we'll make the best of it. I spoke with Aunt Walburga about the terms of the contract and it doesn't have an infidelity clause. We can be with whomever we want to, just be careful where you stick your "wand". She wants her pureblooded grandbabies to be heirs of Slytherin," Hermione told him a bit harshly.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments, Hermione didn't know if he was trying to back out, or... "Is this what you want Hermione?" Sirius asked, for once living up to his name. He seemed genuinely worried about her.

"No, it isn't" Hermione told a suddenly alarmed Sirius. "But, to be honest, you're much better than Malfoy, the Lestranges, Zabini, or Avery. Those were my father's top choices for my Husband before you,"

Sirius nodded, understanding her path of thought. To be honest, he felt the same way. Hermione was she was a helluva lot better than any of the slytherin skanks his mother could have hooked him up with.

"Okay, I'll give you the ring tomorrow. Just be sure this is what you want," He looked her deep in the eyes.

"It is. I don't mind at all Sirius, you're not as bad as I once thought you were." Hermione said, tucking her legs beneath herself. Sirius was perched on her bed less than a foot away from her. It was quite absurd, this man-child that she'd known for so long, was going to be her husband. He was going to be the person she spent all of her life with. But she supposed it could be worse.

"Hermione," Sirius whispered. She looked back up, and he was quite closer to her than he'd ever been before. He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It's okay," Sirius said patting her hair. "Don't cry," He soothed. And for the first time since she'd been a child, Hermione could feel the tears, hot and wet trailing down her face.

Hermione woke a few hours later cradled in Sirius' arms. It was Christmas. She nudged Sirius awake. His eyelashes fluttered for a few seconds before they parted to reveal his smokey orbs. "Good morning, Princess," He smiled sleepily.

"Morning Sirius," Hermione said as she arose from her bed. "You're going to need to sneak out and go get dressed, unless you want me to call Kreature to bring you some clothes.

"Don't call Kreature, the barmy little elf will rat me out to Mother first chance he gets," Sirius said running his fingers through his hair again. "Well, Mother usually expects Reg and I to wear our pajamas downstairs to open our presents. Just get dressed, and wait here for a few minutes, I'm sure Mother will send Kreature to come get you," He said.

"Okay," She smiled slightly at the disheveled Sirius.

"Are you sure this is still what you want?" Sirius said pausing at the door.

"Yes," She paused. "You're the best Black for me," She smiled.

All at once Sirius crossed the floor in two strides and pecked Hermione on the lips. "Good," He said smirking that maddening smirk of his as he disappeared out her door.

Still shellshocked Hermione dressed in a daze. No sooner had she pulled her pale blue dress robes with silver fastenings over he head Kreature apparated into her room.

"Mistress asks Kreature to bring Little Mistress Black down to the sitting room, Mistress be's wanting to open presents with young master's."

"I'll be right down Kreature, I have to apply some hair potion to my hair," Hermione waved the little elf away.

Hermione grabbed her wand and her hair pulled up into an intricate up do and a hair piece from the Black Family vault that Aunt Walburga had given her flew from across the room into her hair. Her already flawless face needed no make up, but Hermione used two beauty spells every day, one was to whiten her teeth, and the other to redden her lips. She used both spells, and then swiped on a bit of that muggle mascara that Lily had given her last summer.

Hermione Black descended the stairs to be accosted by Sirius "I thought we generally wore pajamas on Christmas," Hermione said accusingly.

"I was just yanking your chain, love," Sirius through his head back and barked out a laugh.

"Siriusly?" Hermione said with a wide grin on her face, which Sirius returned.

"Siriusly, Love," The man-child in question said as he led her into the drawing room where an enormous tree with petrified pixies lighting it, and an assortment of decorations adorning it, the most important thing however was the giant pile of presents beneath it.

"This pile is Sirius'," Aunt Walbura pointed to a pile of packages wrapped in a golden paper.

"This is Regulus'," Hermione's Aunt said pointing to another pile of presents, this time wrapped in Gold.

"And these, Darling girl, are yours," Aunt Walburga said motioning to the largest pile presents, all wrapped in shiny black paper with gold and red ribbons.

"Oh thank you Aunt Walburga!" Hermione said as she flew to her own pile.

The three Black children (a/n: not to be weird, but all three of them are of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black, and still technically children...). sat down and made quick work of their gifts.

Sirius had gotten an assortment of items, including a new broom, as he'd made keeper on the Griffyndor quiddich team in second year. He also got a new potions kit, with a new brass cauldron, and many, many books. He also got a small black box with a red bow on it. Hermione of course, knew exactly what it was, Sirius looked surprised to see it, but he hid it well.

Regulus, much like Sirius, got books, a new potions set, a broom, and surprisingly Regulus got a black box too.

Hermione got a potions set, a book on beauty charms, even though she'd probably never need them. A certificate from Madame Malkin's for a new wardrobe of custom robes, including, a her wedding dress.

She also got a black box much bigger than either Sirius' or Regulus'. Upon inspection she realized they were inheritance jewels. They were jewels that had been in the Black family for centuries. Things that were from Walburga's vault.

'Why would she give these to me? Hermione thought to herself as she pulled out the faded silver necklace with the Black Family crest, and Toujours Pur engraved in the front.

"Thank you Aunt Walburga!" Hermione exclaimed. The necklace had come with a matching choker, bracelet, watch, and three rings. One ring engraved with the crest and motto, one plain metal with a serpent carved in it, it circled around the ring before meeting in the front where the serpent swallowed it's tail. Hermione guessed that was to be her wedding ring for all eternity, as the third ring in the set was clearly an engagement ring. It was black metal intricately wrought with a snake's scales carved into the metal, it ended in a snake's open maw, within which sat the largest diamond Hermione had ever seen.

"Hermione," Sirius said, she looked up, and his charcoal eyes burned in a way she'd never seen. He took the snake ring from her. "Hermione Cassiopeia Black,  
Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," Hermione said in a breathless whisper.

"Then it's settled," Sirius smirked in a very unsirius way. He swept her up in his arms and twirled her around once.

"I'm happy Sirius," She whispered into his ear as she spun him around. "I'm really happy."

Sirius barked a laugh as he set me back on my feet, "Me too, love."

The rest of the winter holiday's passed by in a blur. We attended a gala held by Abraxus Malfoy and his Wife. Hermione saw very little of his son, who had graduated a few years before, as he was attached at the hip to her cousin Narcissa, whom also wore an impressive rock on the fourth finger of her left hand.

Bella was there too, in the grasp of one of the Lestrange Brother's, she'd been engaged to him for quite some time, but this was the first time Hermione had actually seen Bella in the same room as the Lestrange brother in question.

Andromeda, surprisingly was absent. Andy had formed a tenuous friendship with Hermione as a study partner. Andy was a Ravenclaw, so she had quite the mind, her absence was unsettling, but not unusual. Andy wasn't the social butterfly her older sister's were.

Marlene was attached to Leo Zabini, a seventh year Slytherin, however Marlene did not have a ring on her finger.

But, perhaps the most shocking of the couples at the gala included James Potter with a timid Lily Evens halfway hidden behind James. Her white-blonde hair (a/n: if Lily had red hair, that would make all of Harry's children red headed, because Ginny was a redhead. Simple genetics people. It's not likely at all for two out of three children to have black hair, I don't care how strong Potter genes are...) cascading down her back, and a dress of icy blue. She was quite the sight to see, and unsurprisingly, she too had an engagement ring settled on her finger.

It seemed, that sixth year was the year for engagements. Hermione danced the night away in Sirius' arms, and the next day it was not Bella's nor Narcissa's, or Marlene's nor Lily's picture that was plastered across the Daily Prophet, it was Sirius and Hermione.

The title emblazoned in ink read: "Black heir and heiress to Marry." The enclosed dribble detailed the highlights of their "Young love", as confirmed by an 'anonymous friend'. Hermione nearly spit out her toast.

"Love," Sirius said taking the paper from her and taking her into his arms. "What they say doesn't matter, don't even read that garbage."

"Too late Sirius, I read the whole damned article," Aunt Walburga's eyes bulged from her head at the other end of the table. "I just can't believe it. Bella's engaged, so's Narcissa, and Lily, but they write an entire PROPHET about me? Everything from investment predictions about our family companies joining, to the gossip columns supposing I'm pregnant with our illegitimate heir, or that my family's gone broke. It's just not fair."

Hermione sniffed once and ran her own fingers through her hair, "Shh," Sirius said, "please, don't cry, not here."

"Okay," Hermione said. "I'm not feeling well, Aunt Walburga. I'll be spending my day in bed. Don't bother to send Kreature up with meals, it will just make me more ill."

* * *

Hermione saw neither hide nor hair of her good for nothing father. He was probably bowed down at Lord Voldemort's feet at that very moment. As far as she was concerned he was a traitor to his family name, and unworthy of the title of Lord Black.

Alphard Black was a cruel man, he often delighted in beating his lessons into his only child. Which of course, Hermione did not take too kindly. However, the last two times Hermione had came back to her Manor, her father was gone, and the house elves had no clue where the bastard had gone.

Not that Hermione cared much. She came home to her Manor for what was probably the last time, she collected her things that she desired to keep. Mostly jewelry, clothes, or other personal effects. The thing she was most hoping to find, however, was her mother's wand. Her mother, Eileen Black née Prince, was a pureblooded witch, one of immense heritage.

Eileen Prince was descended from Salazar Slytherin himself, and when her father had caught wind of that, he proposed marriage. And of course, Alphard Black gets, that Alphard Black wants. Her mother, rejecting the proposal, tried to run away, but was caught, and bonded to Alphard Black that very same night.

After Hermione was born, the enraged Alphard Black took his disappointment out on his wife. Alphard had wanted a son, but Eileen had not given him one.

After four years of failed attempts, and many misscaraiges later, Alphard Black realized that he would never get the son he desired, so he had no more use for his wife.

Alphard Black killed Eileen Black on the night of May 7th, the same night Hermione Black turned five.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Good? Lemme know. I've got much more to come! ^_^

~Elena


	4. Burning

**Chapter Four: "Burning"**

* * *

_"You alway's said the card'll never do you wrong. The trick, you said, was never play the game too long."_  
_-Bob Seger; Still the Same_

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was uneventful, because besides the witch that pushed the sweets cart, Sirius had chased away every single person who came too close, or attempted to enter to their shared compartment. He'd become fiercely protective of Hermione in the last few days, and Hermione didn't have the energy to rein him in as he bellowed at a group of first years. She just stared out the window as the countryside flashed by with tears streaming down her face.

It had gotten so bad that Sirius had chased the Marauder's away earlier. He sat back down and Hermione curled up in his lap, head on his chest, and drifted off to sleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Love," Sirius said jostling her awake, you need to get your robes on, we're almost there."

"Okay, she said sleepily as she got off the bench and pulled her robes out of her luggage in the overhead compartment.

"D-do you want me to, uh, step out," Sirius said swallowing nervously.

"Don't bother," Hermione said as she pulled her shirt over her head, and quickly buttoned up her white dress shirt.

"Hey," Sirius said, suddenly coming closer, "I want you to know, that nothing changes," He said backing her into the back wall of the compartment until she was pressed up against the glass of the window, one of her arms at his waist and another on his shoulder, his own hands, one cupping her face gently as if she would break if he were too rough, and the other resting on the arch of her back, holding her to him. "I'm just Sirius," he said, running his nose along her jawline, "and you, you're still Hermione," He whispered, his lips playing on the edge of her mouth, making shocks like lightening run through Hermione's veins.

"Ah-hem," The obnoxious voice of James Potter broke through her concentration. She had no clue how long he'd been standing there, but he was blessedly alone. Hermione continued to dress as Sirius chased James away.

By the time Sirius had returned the train was at Hogsmede station, and Hermione was completely dressed.

However Sirius was not, he pulled his own shirt over his head, and Hermione was greeted by a delicious sight, it seemed that five years of quiddich had made Sirius very buff. He had a well defined chest with a set of lines leading down in a trail to parts unknown, he was quite literally delicious. "Ah-ah," Sirius admonished, "can't touch," And with that he pulled his robes on, and exited the compartment, leaving Hermione staring dazedly after him.

Hermione took her seat in the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Headmaster Dumbledore welcomed them back from their winter holiday's and wished them a brilliant new year.

The Great Hall was nearly unbearable for Hermione, she could literally feel the stares of her classmates burning holes into her back. She felt as if their gazes automatically honed in on her audacious engagement ring.

"So it's true," A seventh year Ravenclaw girl said in that way that Ravenclaw's had of acting superior to other's.

"Yeah, bitch. What of it?" Hermione sneered. "Go sit down, you half-blood wench," Hermione hissed, looking down her nose at the suddenly terrified girl who had seemed to remember to whom she was speaking.

Hermione sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. She sent death glares at all whom so much as glanced at her on her way to her place at Gryffindor table.

"Is that the ring?" Lily asked as she took her seat beside Hermione.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said, trying her hardest not to snap at Lily as she had that Ravenclaw. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah," Lily said, as she blushed deeply. "James proposed on Christmas,"

"Oh, so did Sirius, though I'd have to venture a guess that your circumstances were much different than ours." Hermione said brusquely and turned to the minuscule amount of food on her plate.

"I-I guess," Lily looked thoroughly confused, but as James leaned over to whisper in her ear, her expression changed from one of confusion to one of pity. But before Lily could open her mouth to say anything, Hermione bid her friends goodbye, and made her way up to the Gryiffindor tower.

Hermione ignored her dorm mates when they came up after the feast, and she pretended to be asleep. However when she woke up, she saw only three other beds occupied. Marlene was gone, her bed untouched, and her trunk missing.

Hermione wandered the halls for a few hours in the dark, only going to the Great Hall for breakfast when the hallways were filled with sunlight.

After Hermione had sat down to breakfast, a harassed looking Professor McGonagall marched up to the benches where Hermione, the Marauder's and Lily were sitting told them that Headmaster Dumbledore was expecting them in his office. When the six of them arrived, they discovered that the rest of Lily and Hermione's dorm mate's as well as Leo Zabini were also present.

Professor Dumbledore looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, his hair quickly graying, and deep lines had formed around his eyes. He sat behind his desk, his hands steepled, and as they entered he summoned more chairs for the six of them. "I'm sure you're all aware of the presence of a dark wizard in our world." Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment as they all nodded

"This Dark Wizard and his followers have been systematically cutting off wizardkind off from muggles for quite some time, but for the first time, this man, no, this monster, he has gone after one of our own," Hermione understood what Professor Dumbledore was telling them, but it was as if this were happening to someone else.

"On the night of January first Lord Voldemort-" Several voices hissed a gasp at the use of the Dark Lord's name. "Murdered the McKinnon family, in cold blood, for their refusal to join him. Your friend, your classmate, Marlene, is dead. I'm so-" Professor Dumbledore cut off. His azure eyes, usually so full of life, now brimming with tears. "Hogwarts will always offer refuge to those who need it. We will allow you all time to grieve. Please use this time wisely. Marlene's Grandmother is having a burial for her family on Saturday, you all may attend it, if you wish."

Alice, Molly, and Lily were all sobbing quietly, Three of the four Marauder's were standing stock still, not reacting. But Sirius, he had his arms wrapped around the frozen Hermione, cooing in her ear.

Hermione looked up to see Leo Zabini with this look of utter terror frozen on his face. His entire demeanor frozen in this horrified expression. Hermione could see him struggling to control his emotions. She knew well that the dark italian had real feelings for Marlene, and that he couldn't keep his facade up much longer.

Hermione swallowed, her throat thick with emotion. "P-professor, can we all be excused? I think we need to..." Hermione trailed off, the emotion of what had happened finally hitting her in full force. She tucked her head into Sirius' chest and began to cry silent tears.

"Of course," Professor Dumbledore dismissed them.

"Sirius, tell the marauder's and Lily to meet us in front of the tapestry of the dancing trolls on the seventh floor, in ten minutes," Hermione told him.

"I'm not even going to ask, I'll see you then," Sirius said as he went to go get them.

Hermione made her way up to the seventh floor and paced three times in front of the empty wall all the while in her mind repeating, 'I need a place in which we can be safe, and happy.'

At last the door appeared, Hermione waited for the Marauder's and Lily to show and when they did, they all entered the room silently. It was an expansive garden, with a towering gazebo in the middle. The trees swayed in the breeze, and the sound of water babbling in the distance filled the air. It was Marlene's favorite place.

Hermione bent to pick a rose from the bush to her left. They were Soul Roses, very rare. Generally the color they turned when you picked them determined the shade of your soul. Hermione plucked the rose that looked crafted from glass and immediately a bright gold began to ooze into the bloom. It reflected light beautifully, and it was a vibrant, and virile color.

"Hermione," James called from the gazebo, where he, the other marauders, and Lily were already seated.  
"I just, I wanted, I-" Hermione began after she had sat down on the bench.

"We know," Remus interjected suddenly. "You want retribution, for Marlene, for her family. Personally, I want this bastard "Dark Lord's" head," Remus snarled.

"Don't listen to Moony, it's nearing his time of the month, he doesn't know what he's saying," Sirius said trying to smooth over the savageness of Remus' words.

"No, Sirius. Remus is right. We need retribution. I want revenge personally. I know what this is about. He had no right to kill her," Hermione said with a savage light in her eyes. It was the same light that shone in the eyes of revolutionaries, of leaders, of King's and of Queen's. It was a light of power, of influence, of determination.

"Here, here!" Lily said from her place next to James.

"What about you Sirius, are you with me?" Hermione said, testing her soon-to-be Husband.

"Always and forever," Sirius promised solemnly. His eyes now shining with that same manic light as Hermione.

"Now the only issue left, is what we should call ourselves..." Hermione trailed off, leaving the floor to the others.

"Well, we could be the anti-death eater league," Lily suggested.

"No, it has to be something catchy, something that signifies all we've gone through," Hermione said almost absentmindedly.

"What about a Phoenix?" Remus suggested, ever intuitive to things.

"So what, we're the 'Phoenix-squad now?" James asked sarcastically.

"That's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. "We can the Order of the Phoenix," She paused for her audience to take in the magnitude of what she had said. They were that legendary bird, the one that had perished within its own flames, and one that is rising up to burn bright again.

"So how are we going to do this...?" James asked with an eager note in his voice.

* * *

It took the six of them a week to hash out all the details, but when they had them hashed out they took their idea to Dumbledore. It was Saturday, the day of Marlene's Burial, when Hermione corner Professor Dumbledore to ask him about the Order of the Phoenix.

"Professor, if their were a resistance within Hogwarts, one that opposed the Dark Lord, would you lend it your support?" Hermione asked the wizened Headmaster.

"Oh course, Dear Girl, nothing would delight me more. Tell me about this resistance," Dumbledore looked truly intrigued.

"There is an Order, The Order of the Phoenix, specifically," Hermione told him, to which the greying brows of the headmaster rose to new heights. "This Order, it strives to oppose Lord Voldemort. And surprisingly this Order is made up of the same type of people that would make the strongest supporters of his, had be not killed our friend. Five out of six of the Order's original member's are of pureblooded families, who on their own do not oppose this Dark Lord," Hermione told Dumbledore, hoping he would get the message.

"I see, Miss Black," The old Headmaster said, toying with his beard. "When's the next meeting?" The headmaster asked, and for the first time in a while, his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Tomorrow night, 9 o'clock, in the room where things are hidden. Sirius and I are teaching dueling to all who'll listen. I don't want what happened to Marlene to happen to anyone else at Hogwarts." Hermione said with that same crazed light of power in her eyes. Dumbledore just nodded, and continued on his way through the floo to Marlene's Burial.

Wizarding burial's were usually a magnificent sight to behold. And since the McKinnon's and Parkinson's(a/n: Marlene's Mother was Pansy's Paternal Aunt) were such influential families, anyone who was anybody was in attendance.

Marlene's body was laid atop an unlit pyre. Her body shrouded in the colors of Godric Gryffindor. Hermione's blood ran cold at the sight of her. This was it, seeing Marlene's cold dead body is what really made this real. "She really is dead," Hermione whispered to herself.

Hermione kept her distance from the pyre for the whole of the service, until the very end, when it was time to light it. Hermione was totally calm and collected until the first member of Marlene's family hit her pyre with sparks from her wand, then other wand sparks hit Marlene, and she burned. Oh, she burned.

"N-no!" Hermione sobbed, sinking to the ground, hoping for all the world that it would swallow her up, so she wouldn't have to do this anymore.

Lily, Molly, and Alice joined her on the ground weeping. This was it, these were the flames that consumed the Phoenix, that flames from which the Order of the Phoenix would rise. It was Marlene, she was their bird, and this was The Rise of the Phoenix.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Writing this chapter gave me goosbumps. *shivers aggressively* So what did you think? Let me know. I kind of want to post the next chapter today, but I'm literally twelve chapters ahead, and sometimes I have to go back and change things as I shape the story so... I'll try to see what I'm doing, and get it posted sometime today/tonight/tomorrow morning-ish. Thanks! ^_^

-Elena


	5. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Chapter Five: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

* * *

_"As fire turns to embers, and embers to ashes that blow away too soon. It's like everything after you's like havin' wine after whiskey."_  
_-Carrie Underwood; Wine After Whiskey_

* * *

Hermione's determination even shown through in her school work. She was congratulated on good charm work twice by Professor Flitwick in one class. Professor Mcgonagall also wore a smug look of pride whenever she looked upon her most talented Transfiguration student in decades. Professor Slughorn of course sung Hermione's praises to the heavens as well.

"I really want this," Hermione told Sirius fiercely that morning. He'd seen quite a change in her since Marlene had died. She went from a quiet, passive, pureblooded princess to something the likes of which Sirius had never seen before. She was manic, fearless, and her soul burned with a light so bright it emanated from her very body.

"I know you do, love," He said, he no longer cradled her in his arms. It seemed to be an injustice to hold a creature so wild and feral contained in his arms. Now he embraced her as an equal, because she was that and so much more. Sirius was seriously in love with this girl.

That night Hermione, and her six friends met in the room where things are hidden along with nearly all of Gryffindor House, some Ravenclaw's, Many Hufflepuff's, and one Slytherin, Regulus.

"Okay, I suppose all of you know why you're here?" Hermione asked pulling up to assume the front of the crowd. They nodded. "Now, as you can see, there are a select few that will be teaching you these vital lessons. First off, Myself, along with my fiancé, who are very well versed in Dark Magic, are going to demonstrate the dueling style you will come into contact with, should you ever be so unlucky to face one of our cousins. Also known as Death Eaters."

The group of students watched with bated breath as Sirius and Hermione assumed positions fifteen paces apart, and without warning began to duel. Flashes of light filled the room as they both dueled wordlessly. Each breaking chunks off of the high ceilings, and narrowly missing killing each other every other second. It suddenly stopped. "Incarcerous!" Hermione screamed; as ropes shot out of her wand and incapacitated her fiancé.

"Any questions?" A breathless Sirius asked the crowd.

"Yes?" Hermione called on a shorter Hufflepuff.

"Isn't proper dueling etiquette to bow to your partner?" He asked.

"Ted, if I bowed to her, I'd be a dead man, sure as where I lay. She dueled me just like Bellatrix, Narcissa, or Lucius Malfoy would've done. She just didn't use any unforgivable curses. Believe you, me, every single jet of light that escaped that wand was completely lethal, save that last incarcerous," Sirius explained.

"Why did you duel silently?" A half-blooded Ravenclaw girl asked.

"That's a good question Miss Thomas," Professor Dumbledore interjected, for the first time stepping out of the shadows. Darla Thomas gave a quiet squeak at the Headmaster's presence.

"So nice of you to join us, finally, Professor," Hermione said in a bored sort of voice.

"Are you going to answer the girl's question, Hermione?" He cocked his head to the side.

"My father, also known as Death Eater Scum, had me trained in the Dark Arts from a young age, on an untraceable wand. When I first walked through the doors of this school, I could torture a man a thousand ways using just my finger nails, and could preform all manner of curses wandlessly and wordlessly,"

Hermione said in a quiet voice. "And I'm quite sure Regulus and Sirius received quite the same education as I did. Being Black Lord's and all."

This bit of information was received with shock by anyone less than a pureblood, even some children whose parents were regarded as bloodtraitors looked quite shocked. Here they were thinking that the enemy was on the same playing field as they, when in reality they were on whole different quiddich leagues.

With that, Hermione split them into pairs. She purposely pitted people with weaker dueling skills against strong duelers. They had to know what they were up against. By the end of the night, most duelers were holding their own against their opponents, if not beating them. Finally, Hermione was satisfied. "Go back to your respective dorms. Same time, and same place, one week from today."

When the duelers had dispersed, Headmaster Dumbledore approached Hermione and Sirius, who had also stayed behind.

"I'm intrigued with your organization," He said, twirling his fingers in his beard. "Could I have your permission to recruit on your behalf? I wish to get a few trusted aurors, and some other talented Witches and Wizards to assist you."

"Only if we can all have permission to meet somewhere clandestine once a week or more, if we're to duel together, we have to act as a well oiled machine," Sirius said.

"It will have to be somewhere outside the castle," Hermione piped up. "I'm not saying it has to be outside the grounds, just that it'll be away from the other students if spells get out of hand."

"That sounds reasonable, I'll let you know when a meeting like that can happen, feel free to peruse the grounds, responsibly, mind you, after hours. It you can find a place let me know. I've also relieved the prefects of their duties on your chosen meeting night, I told them the teachers will be doing rounds," Dumbledore finished as he swept out of the room.

"Can we sleep in here tonight?" Hermione asked when they were finally alone.

"Sure," Sirius agreed. As soon as he said that, Hermione focused her mind. The room morphed into a smaller room, walls draped in billowy gold fabric with black adornments. The best central to the room had the Black family crest artfully carved into the headboard, complete with 'Toujours Pur' arching across it in lilting script.

"Is this your room?" Sirius asked Hermione, looking quite impressed.

"Yes, Sirius, this is my room. Alphard spared no expense for his little princess," Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione went to the dresser and picked out her favorite pair of muggle pajama pants that Lily had given her for her sixteenth birthday, and a gray Beetles t-shirt.

She stepped behind her japanese changing screen and the magic in the screen changed her clothes out and left her previous outfit folded neatly on the vanity.

Hermione went to her king sized bed and pulled back the blankets preparing to snuggle in, when she noticed Sirius still standing there. "What's wrong Siri?"

"Everything. We haven't really talked to each other since Christmas eve. We've just been dancing around each other using magic and sexual tension. I want to love you Hermione, I really do," He said, his dark eyes pleading with her.

"I'm sorry Sirius. It's just-" She cut off.

"Hermione, I want you to know you can tell me anything," He said, stepping forward in a few huge strides to hold her face between his hands.

"It's just that since Marlene died, I don't think I'm the same person I was," She looked down. "I'm cavorting with half blood's, muggleborn's, and blood traitor's. I'm not the same girl I've been my whole life. It's a damn good thing my father hasn't looked me straight in the eye since I was three. Because he'd sense the change. I look so much like my mother, he'd know that I'm opposing the Dark Lord. I just- I want so bad to lay down and be a good little pure blood," She sneered. "but, I hate, oh Merlin, I hate him so much."

Sirius knew this was one of those times when Hermione was allowed to be vulnerable, she was a revolutionary in a war for Merlin's sake. So instead of trying to reassure her, Sirius just sat there next to her. She had to get her thoughts out somehow.

"I just hate everything that they've become. When I was young, he was like a God, he was faultless, and perfect. He had the answers for everything, but then he got mean. The Dark Lord has warped him, he's not my father anymore. All the people I grew up with too, the Dark Lord has warped them too. I just- I just, I think I hate too much to love," Hermione was trying her hardest not to cry, but her silver eyes swam with tears anyway.

"We have to do this Sirius," Hermione said taking his hand. "for them, for us, for the whole of Wizardkind," She hiccuped a sob. "For my Mother, for Marlene."

"Hermione," Sirius said, finally speaking. "I don't doubt your ability to do this, so much as I doubt how this will effect you. Do you think you can handle this, this war, the carnage, the aftermath. We're talking about war scarred people, what's that muggle thing 'STDP?"

"It's PTSD, Sirius," Hermione chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, that. We need to focus on all aspects of the war, we need healers, and purebloods willing to harbor people that the Death Eaters are after, we need people to be on the front lines, and spies to infiltrate them, we need people on all sides. We're just focusing on dueling to keep things from happening to our friends, to prevent things like what happened to Marlene, but Hermione, we need a full fledged army,"

` "We'll have the front lines covered, I think. Once Dumbledore gets those aurors. Madame Pomfrey will be able to train healers, and we might be able to find some healers at St. Mungo's to assist. My mother was a master potioneer, so I've got that covered, Her lab, and potion stores are beneath the manor. But Spies, I don't know. Maybe Reg?"

"Absolutely not, Hermione. I won't risk my little brother," Sirius told her.

"But think about it Sirius, who else could we send in? We know without a shadow of a doubt Regulus is loyal to us, and he's got enough training to prove himself to the Dark Lord, and he's got enough sense not to get himself caught." Hermione tried to reason with Sirius, but to no avail.

Sirius leveled his gaze with Hermione, "Send anyone, Me, James, Peter, Remus, just not Regulus. I'm not going to bargain with you about this Hermione, I'm not sending my baby brother to join the ranks of a madman."

"If that's how you feel, Sirius. I won't send Regulus." Hermione amended.

"Good, now can we not talk about this. The war can wait. I want this to just be us for a little bit," Sirius said.

"Okay, just us," Hermione amended.

* * *

It was two days later, a sunday when the full Order of the Phoenix met officially. Hermione was surprised at the turnout of adult Witches and Wizards.

They were many in number, and surprisingly mostly pureblood. Agnes Longbottom was there, she had been one of her mother's outspokenly brilliant friends. There were three aurors there, Alastor Moody, his father Samuel Moody as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Unsurprisingly Molly's two older brother's Gideon, and Fabian were there as well. Alice had brought Frank Longbottom, whom Hermione suspected had almost fainted at the sight of his mother dueling against three aurors.

It took them damn near all night to work well as a team, the whole lot of them dueling in such a way that they seamlessly made up for each others weaknesses with another strength. Hermione was satisfied with their progress, and continued to work with them twice a week for the next two years.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly the end of their final year at Hogwarts that Hermione and Sirius, flanked by the Order of the Phoenix engaged Voldemort's followers in battle.

Surprisingly, the two sides were evenly matched, and thanks to Sirius' suggestion of battle field healers, no lives in the Order were lost. However, very soon into the battle, Sirius was hit with the cruciatus curse, falling to the ground, he writhed in pain. Hermione abandoned the masked man she was dueling to look for the source of Sirius' pain, only to be met by the unmasked face of Bellatrix Lestrange née Black.

"Bella!" Hermione bellowed. "to the death," she challenged her cousin.

"to the death," Bella agreed.

The two sides parted to different sides of the battle field, the Order to one side, and death eaters to the other. Bella and Hermione took the center of the field.

"Hermione, don't-" Sirius cut of as Hermione silenced him. Bella had dared encroach on what was hers. Now that bitch was gonna die.

"Crutio!" Bella shouted, only for her curse to be deflected.

"Sectumsepra," Hermione shouted. It was a cutting curse of her own invention, designed to kill.

Her curse hit it's target, as Bella was sliced open. "You- you'll pay for this," Bella gargled as blood began to dribble from her open mouth.

"It looks like the only one paying is you Bella. It's time to pay the piper, you've cheated death for too long cousin. It's time for you to go to hell!" And with that final word a jet of blue light shot from Hermione's wand and Bella quite literally disappeared.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day when Hermione received an owl from Gringott's that she discovered, in the heat of the moment, she'd defeated Bella in one-on-one battle to protect her Fiancé, and now she owned all that Bella had owned.

The letter stated that Hermione was now the owner of Bella's dowry which had been transferred from the Lestrange vaults to hers, as well as Lestrange Manor, various vacation homes, and many artifacts. Since the Lestrange brothers had been presumed missing by the Auror's, Hermione and Sirius inherited everything as the current Black heirs.

According to Professor Dumbledore, it was an old law that when a witch or wizard was defeated in a one-on-one battle, to the death, the winner gained not only all that the defeated witch or wizard had, but they absorbed all the magic of the defeated witch.

Hermione was pleased to find that all the spells she attempted were much stronger than usual. Hermione just hoped that she hadn't absorbed any of Bella's craziness.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? I'm working out from here... I don't really know what I'm doing but I like it.


	6. Dying

**Chapter Six: Dying**

* * *

_"And I told you to be patient, And I told you to be fine, And I told you to be balanced, And I told you to be kind. Now all you're love is wasted. Then who the hell was I?"_  
_-Birdy; Skinny Love._

* * *

It was a week after their graduation, and Hermione and Sirius were eating ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, when Alice Fortescue came and sat down at their table.

"Hey Alice," Hermione greeted her dorm mate.

"Hey Hermione. You know Frank and I have been dating, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied, confused.

"Qe're getting married!" Alice said, bringing her hand out from under the table to showcase her engagement ring. "I want you to be one of my bridesmaid's Hermione. And Frank want's you as one of his groomsmen, Sirius," Alice told the both of them.

Frank worked very closely with Sirius when he and Hermione were starting the Order, so it made sense for him to want Sirius as one of his groomsmen, they'd become quite close.

"It'd be our pleasure Alice," Hermione smiled, "but we must get going, we have to go to Madame Malkin's. I'm getting my measurement's done for my own wedding dress today. We'll get together on the details soon, as you're one of my bridesmaids too, that if if you want...?" Hermione left it open for the girl to readily agree and they went on their way.

Not ten minutes later Sirius and Hermione entered Madam Malkin's and were accosted by a girl "How may I help you?" she asked, she was a pretty girl, maybe three years older than Hermione herself, and blonde as a dandelion wisp, with a dreamy, floaty sort of voice to match.

"I'm here to redeem a Christmas present of mine, a new wardrobe, and to be fitted for my wedding dress," Hermione told her offhand.

"Okay, I'll fetch the Madame," the girl said in a more businesslike manner.

"Did you want to look at dresses with me, Sirius?" Hermione asked her fiancé.

"No, remember that muggle tradition of Lily's, about the dress. I'll just go up to Knockturn Alley and see about buying one of those curse shielding cloaks to give Lily for her birthday," Sirius said.

"Okay, be careful," Hermione said, standing on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

"See you in a bit, Love," He said with his cheeky grin, as he exited the store.

"Miss Black!" Madame Malkin said with astonishment as she came out from behind a large rack of Hogwarts robes.

"Hello Maria," Hermione said with a smile at her old friend. The famed seamstress Maria Malkin had been a friend of Hermione's for quite some time.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Maria smiled embracing Hermione. "What brings you to my shop?"

"This," Hermione said handing Maria the piece of paper she'd gotten from Walburga for Christmas.

"Whoa, that's quite a tall order," Maria said, whistling through her teeth.

"I don't really want all the clothes now. I just need you to start working on my wedding dress, other than that, I need some leather products," Hermione told Maria Malkin.

"What sort of leather products?" Maria wagged her eye brows suggestively at her.

"Not that sort," Hermione said. "I need some sort of wand holster, that I can wear on the inside of my robes, or within a pair of specially designed boots. It need to be spelled so that it's not noticeable," Hermione dropped her voice low into a whisper. "I'm worried about Sirius, His mother feels as her heir, he should join the Dark Lord, and work his way up in his ranks, but Sirius," Hermione paused and sighed. "We, as Black's were taught to never bow to anyone, and Sirius, he's resistant to the idea, and I don't want to lose my husband before we have an heir of our own..." Hermione trailed off, looking up at one of her oldest friends. "Can you do it, Maria?"

"Hell yes! You bet Merlin's saggy left nut I can," Maria said in the most serious voice Hermione had ever heard from her. "To tell you the truth, my father wanted me to join, because he has no sons, I told him to stick his wand up his ass, I'm a seamstress, not a warrior."

"Exactly, I'm so worried Walburga will evoke her right as head of household, and try to make Sirius join," Hermione confided.

Maria nodded, understanding her worry. "I was worried too, but I'm over 17. Father can't make me do anything. Walburga can't make Sirius do anything either, he's over seventeen too,"

"I know, thank you so much Maria," Hermione said gratefully as Madame Malkin lead her back to the wedding dress racks.

* * *

Several hours, and many more dresses later, a frustrated Hermione practically threw a handcrafted hundred-thousand galleon dress at Maria. "ugh," she groaned. "Not to insult your dresses, but none of them are right, they're all wrong."

"What did you have in mind Hermione?" Maria asked the Black Heiress.

"Something that's very me. Gold, it must have gold fabric. I want a high neckline and long sleeves, they have to be gold lace, and they have to look like feathers. Yes, and right past the waistline it has to look like fire, yellow-gold at first, but fading to orange, then red, then merlot, then black at the train. A Phoenix! That's what it needs to be," Hermione smiled fondly at her friend who'd been taking notes the whole time, and had a sketch of what the dress was to look like.

"Is this it?" Maria asked, holding up the sketch.

"It's perfect," Hermione said. "How soon can it be done?"

"I can have it done by the end of this week, if I hurry. I need you in here on Saturday for your bridesmaid's fittings. I'll make dresses similar to this design for them, if you want." Maria said, her eyes filling with a little of the same light Hermione's held. There was excitement, happiness, and most of all, power. Maria knew about the Order of the Phoenix, and Hermione was definitely the Phoenix. Maria was overjoyed for her friend.

* * *

As Hermione exited Madame Malkin's her hands filled with bags; her sole intention was to go to Nocturn Alley to find her fiancé, but a crowd gathering in the opposite direction attracted her attention. Above that crowd, in the quickly darkening sky was a grotesque symbol, but one Hermione knew well. The dark mark hovered in the sky, and beneath that mark were six words hovering in the air, "Come to me, or Black gets it."

Screams filled the air as the words that were hovering silvery in the air erupted into flames and disappeared. Hermione knew what she had to do, and with a look of determination, apparated to Lestrange Manor.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Hermione taunted in an airy voice, her own voice mimicking that of the cousin that she'd killed. "I know you're here, come and face me."

No sooner had she said that, four separate jets of light sprang from unknown locations. Hermione deflected them wordlessly with a sweep of her hand. "Is that all you've got?" She cackled uncontrollably.  
"You cowards! Where is your master? Let him come out, so I can kill him. The cowardly half-blood!" She cackled as they attempted to attack her from their hiding places. "Tom! Tom Riddle! Where are you hiding, Tom?" Hermione said, as she began blast things with the Bombarda curse. "Are you here, Tom?" she screamed as she smashed things, trying to find those cowardly death eaters.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard the voice of Peter Pettigrew from behind a low-slung couch.

"Peter, you fucking traitor! I knew it!" Hermione cackled. "I ought to have killed you. But no, "Peter, wouldn't do that to us, Hermione." She mimicked Sirius' voice to a t. "But now, little Peter, I don't care what he said. You took my Sirius, you betrayed us. My baby needs a Daddy." Hermione pursed her lips and sighed dramatically, her behavior still reminiscent of Bella. "And you, dear boy, you're going to die."

It took Hermione an hour of smashing things, and chasing that damn rat around the manor for the Dark Lord to finally show his face.

"Hermione Black, what a surprise." The dark haired man cocked his head to the side.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, Tom," Hermione said, which elicited a hiss from the pompous Lord. "I want my fiancé back, if I have to cut down your entire little band of followers, I will. He's mine," Hermione released a feral hiss of her own.

"Why do you want him back so bad?" He asked, looking intrigued. "Yours was to be a marriage of convenience. An arranged one, why wouldn't you leave him, to get his money, his inheritance?"

"I'm pregnant with his child," Hermione said, dropping that bomb on him. "Sirius and I had planned to get married at the end of this month, in hopes of passing the child off as legitimate," She said, effectively putting the ball quite literally in Tom's court.

Tom looked throughly impressed. "So you want him back, in order to claim his money. That's very smart of you, Miss Black."

"I know I'm a genius, Tom. I don't need you to tell me," Hermione said in a bored tone, having grown quite tired of these games.

"So, Miss Black. I've a proposition for you," He said, his eyes holding some emotion that Hermione automatically distrusted.

"Which would be?" Hermione was careful not to agree nor disagree with anything the Dark Lord said. Hermione was well versed in the art of pureblooded negotiations. It was time to see if the half-blood Lord was just as versed as she.

"If I were to give him back, I want something in return," the Dark Lord paused.

"And should I be so inclined, what would you want in return?" Hermione queried, her interest in Tom's proposition growing.

"I want you, Dear Hermione," Hermione's dread grew as a grotesque smile split the face of Tom Riddle. "You killed my favorite Lieutenant. I want you to replace her. Once you've had your heir, I want you at my side, and your loyalty above all. I want you to conquer the wizarding world for me. Alphard had bragged of your, uh, capabilities, let us just say. I want the whole world, and you're going to give it to me," Silence descended upon the room, as the two formidable opponents stared at each other.

"Tom," Hermione's icy voice broke the silence. "Do you know what it means to be a daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black?" Hermione asked, and by the look on the face of Voldemort told her that he did not. "It means that as a woman whose blood is the purest in the magical world, we are taught certain things. One of those things is that we should always look down upon those who're less pure than us," Hermione paused, as Tom raised his dark brow in utter defiance.

"and another is that a Black never bows. I will never bow to you, Tom. You're wasting your time." Hermione rested her hand on her hip, as she held her wand ready for Tom to loose his cool, and attack her.

"I see, Miss Black. It is regrettable to have to destroy some of the most promising talent in all of Wizarding Britain. I'll give you a few moment's to say goodbye to your child before I kill you," Voldemort said, brandishing his phoenix feather and Holly wand.

"You know Tom, I think it's funny," Hermione said, smiling widely.

"You think what is funny?" He asked in a dull monotone.

"That I would go quietly, you really have no idea what a Black can do. I see Bella hadn't shown you the full extent of our 'capabilities'." Hermione said, wand at the ready.

The wandlight from curses could be seen through the windows, flashes abounded, and crashes resounded. And when the dust cleared, Hermione Black was wandless and bleeding heavily.

"Now what say you?" The archaic Lord laughed cruelly. "Hermione Black, prepare to die,"

"Goodbye, little one, I love you more than anything." Hermione whispered, her hands clutched to her slightly distended stomach. "I'm sorry," tears finally slid past Hermione's lids. She knew this was the end.

"Good bye Miss Black," Tom Riddle said as a jet of green light lit up the room, and by the time the corpse of Hermione Black fell to the ground with a hollow thump, Tom Riddle was already gone.

* * *

A/N: Whoaaa. That was intense... Umm, I didn't mean for that to happen, it kind just did... Uh, damn. I just killed her off. Shit, what to I do now?

Ideas? I kind of have a half-way, not really plot bunny for this, but it's rather offshoot, and kind of radial. Just lemme know. ^_^

-Elena


	7. Miracles Do Happen

**Chapter 7: Miracles do Happen**

* * *

_"You can sound the alarm, you can call out your guard. You can fence in your yard, you can hold all the cards. But I won't back down, no, I won't back down."_  
_-Eminem ft. P!nk; Won't Back Down_

* * *

"Hermione!" Sirius screamed at the tops of his lungs. That woman he loved, that he revered more than anything. Dead on the floor.

"You might as well save your breath, your blood traitor bitch is dead. The Dark Lord delivered her end himself," His traitorous brother laughed from his place above him.

"No, she can't be dead. She just can't," Sirius all but sobbed.

"Well, she is, just shut up," Regulus crutioed him.

"Reg, she was-" Sirius hiccuped a sob. "She was carrying our baby. My heir, he's gone."

No sooner had Sirius said that, everything went black, and when he next gained consciousness he was in St. Mungo's with an Auror posted at his doorway.

Regulus had grabbed a thoroughly tortured Sirius and apparated them, Regulus in full death-eater regalia, and Sirius bloodstained and bleeding into the front room of St. Mungo's where Regulus had waited patiently to be taken into custody, and Sirius was rushed to the spell-damage wing.

Sirius sat in his hospital bed, shaking, as his body twitching with aftershocks caused by the crutiartis curse, and openly sobbing like a baby.

Lily and James came to comfort him for a few days, but eventually even they stopped coming. His condition didn't change until the fifth day after Hermione's death. All patients in St. Mungo's, were they able to read it, were delivered a copy of the Daily Prophet. And today that rag had a ridiculous headline plastered across it

"BLACK HEIRESS DEFIES DEATH: KILLING CURSE INEFFECTIVE!"

_The article, written by an up-and-coming journalist Rita Skeeter, depicted the "triumph of one Hermione Black over a killing curse cast by He-who-must-not-be-named. The Black who lived, as she is now termed, is alive and well, living in her estate procured by her legendary 'to the death' duel with her cousin Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. See page 2B for details on that duel, 3A on thwarting the plans of he-who-must-not-be-named, or all of 4 for information on the Black-Who-Lived."_

It took Sirius all of five seconds after having read that article to leap from his bed, grab his wand, and apparate to Lestrange Manor. Consequences be damned.

"Hermione!" The broken man bellowed (think like post-askaban Sirius, though younger. He hasn't slept or eaten in nearly a week, and he's desperate.) "Where are you?"

Silence was all Sirius was met with. He trailed through the manor he knew so very well. It wasn't until he ventured to the room that held the bed in which they'd produced his heir that he heard a sound. It was a small sound, but primal. It was the sound of an anguished sob.

Sirius pushed back the half opened door, and was greeted by a sight he thought he'd never see again. It was his fiance, alive and well. "Hermione," Sirius said softly.

"Go!" She sobbed, not coming out of the shadows. "I don't want you to see me like this, I'm ugly."  
"You could never be ugly to me, Hermione," Sirius said in a soft voice.

"Are you so sure?" Hermione snarled haughtily. she stepped out into the light, her once shiny, voluptuous hair how laid in stringy, limp strands, but the most striking difference was the color, once Black as night, as much Black as she was, it was white. White as the pure, undriven snow.

Another remarkable difference was the scar, angrily red, cutting from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her chin, it gapped her left eyebrow and pulled down the left side of her lips into a permanent grimace.

"I'm ugly, just leave. I- I can't do this. I lost the baby. I had one fucking job. One job, and I couldn't even do that," She cut off. "Look at you, you can't even stand up! I'm a failure, feel free to cut off the contract. No one wants an ugly wife whose lost their heir. Here's your damn ring," She yelled flinging the beautiful ring at him.

"Hermione, I-" Sirius started to say.

"Just leave Sirius, please don't lie to me. I'm damaged. I can't do this, just leave me to wallow in my own damn misery,"

"Hermione, what kind of Fiancé would I be if I just let you wallow 'in your own damn misery every time something bad happens. You're the fucking Phoenix for Merlin's sake!" He yelled. "Are you going to take this sitting down. Let Tom know you mean business!"

* * *

"Sirius!" He heard the voice of Hermione calling him, he shook, as the colorful images behind his eyelids dispersed. He looked up, and there they were, in the same room, but he and Hermione were in the bed. Hermione was unchanged, no scar, and still curly black hair. "Sirius, were you having a bad dream?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, Love. The worst," He said, then he told her of his dream.

"That's intense," Hermione said, expelling a breath of air, "I'm glad none of that really happened."

"Me too," Sirius admitted. That was scary. He couldn't believe that none of that had actually happened. They were still blissfully uninvolved in the war, and Hermione thankfully alive, and well.

They sat in silence a while, absorbing their thoughts, before finally Sirius asked "So, what did you think of the meeting?"

"It was good. I mean, I tried to make pairs that were unevenly matched on purpose. I hope it worked enough to shop them what they'd be up against," Hermione said, doubting for a moment her ability to teach her peers.

"We tried, that's what counts. They're all more prepared to face an attack today than they were yesterday, so we've accomplished something," Sirius said in his happy-go-lucky way that always made Hermione feel better.

They sat in silence a while longer, it was a Saturday morning, and because of Sirius' nightmare they were up much earlier than usual. "So, Hermione, uh, I know we haven't had much time to discuss it, but erm, We're gonna get married; how do you feel about that?" Sirius asked, a little uncomfortable. The question itself had been burning in the back of his mind for quite some time, but he hadn't had the opportunity nor the inclination to voice it until now.

"That's a difficult question, Sirius," Hermione responded.

"How so?" He asked, not missing a beat.

"To be honest," Hermione sighed once, "If it were my choice, it wouldn't be happening, I'd probably find a nice boy in France, who didn't speak a lick of english, if it were my choice," She cut off as Sirius interrupted her.

"Mon cherie!" Sirius said as he clutched his hands to his chest dramatically.

"Stop it, this is serious!" Hermione said, grinning widely as she smacked him on the side of the head softly.

"But, I AM Sirius!" Sirius said, his eyes getting comically wide, and eyebrows wagging theatrically.

"Oh Merlin, I give up," Hermione said, shaking her head as she chuckled.

"Don't give up, just give in. You looooooove me," He wagged his eyebrows again. "You just want my bodyyyy Hermioneeee," He said, stretching his arms out to run up and down his torso.

"Sure, Sirius, I only want you for your body," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"See! You admit it!" The smirking jokester said, jabbing his finger in her direction.

"Siriusly, Sirius? You're being a child," Hermione admonished.

"I know, but I've got the body of a God!" Sirius said, still teasingly.

"Sure," She responded.

"But look, I've already got you in bed with me, that's got to count for something..." He trailed off, looking at her for some type of gratification.

"Only because you were the most available bachelor at the time," Hermione snorted.

"Mione, You've gotta admit it, I'm the sexiest thing to ever grace your bed," Sirius said, not so jokingly anymore.

"I've had cats sexier than you," Hermione chuckled a little at her joke.

"Oh, so we're going to play hardball. I see," He said, rising from his position next to her. "I declare a tickle war!"

Sirius rolled over onto her and began to tickle her side. "Can't- Breath- Sirius- Please-" Hermione said between laughs.

"Look at you, begging already," He said, his grin wide once again.

"Sirius, this is serious!" Hermione said again while laughing.

"I know my name Hermione, you don't have to remind me," He said, gathering both her hands in one of his and pulling them above her head.

All at once, Hermione realized the position they were in, as it was quite intimate. She blushed crimson.  
"Oh, love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Sirius said, now running his nose up and down her jawline leaving phantom kisses along it.

"Siri," Hermione said, biting her lip. "please," Hermione said, suddenly breathing hard, her cheeks tinged a dark red still.

"Admit that I'm the sexiest thing to ever grace your bed," Sirius barked, his face still comical, but she could tell by the hardness against her that he was as turned on as she.  
"Well, I had Regulus in my bed just yesterday, so I can't really admit that," Hermione said flippantly.

"You did what?" Sirius growled, attacking he neck with open mouthed kisses. "My little brother will never be a better lover than I am, he doesn't know you like I do," He said brazenly, as he licked that little special spot behind her ear, which elicited a guttural sound from Hermione that she had no name for.

"Siri, we need to stop," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Oh, fine," He pouted, his lower lip jutting out. "You don't let me have any fun."

"I know, it's just," Hermione paused, as if she was choosing her words very carefully. "Do we really know each other, Sirius? I mean really know each other, not just like every other pureblooded marriage, I want you to be my best friend, I want to be happy. I was talking to Lily about muggle relationships. Typically muggles date for a while, and go out to dinner, and do 'couple things', long before they even decide to get married. And they marry for love, I couldn't believe that. I mean wizards take mistresses for 'love' all the time, but I didn't think it was really possible..." She trailed off.

"What, you don't believe in love?" He asked.

"Not really. I mean, my parents didn't love each other. I felt strongly for my mother, but I didn't really know her or see too much of her. I don't really know what it is," Hermione admitted.

"Do you want to find out what love is?" Sirius asked quietly.

"How?"

Sirius paused for a few minutes, "I realize I'm doing this backwards, putting a ring on your finger, before I asked you on a date, but uh, Hermione, what do you say about going out to lunch in Hogsmede next weekend?" He asked as though he was afraid she'd turn him down.  
"Why not?" she said with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? I read through what I'd written and realized that they'd been going waaaaaay too fast, so I slowed things down considerably. Sorry I haven't updated. This snow storm that just hit the midwest hit my town especially hard, and I haven't had any computer access for the last week or more.**


End file.
